Aku ingin hidup dan tersenyum bersama ibu
by Umithousuki
Summary: Sekuat apa pun baja pasti memiliki titik rapuh. Sekuat apa pun kau berusaha tegar, kau akan memiliki titik rapuh. Namun percayalah senyum malaikat tak bersayap selalu menguatkanmu.


**Aku ingin hidup dan tersenyum bersama ibu**.

 **Disclaimer:Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Genre : angst, drama**

 **Ffn ini ku persembahkan pada mamaku :).**

 **Summary: Sekuat apa pun baja pasti memiliki titik rapuh. Sekuat apa pun kau berusaha tegar, kau akan memiliki titik rapuh. Namun percayalah senyum malaikat tak bersayap selalu menguatkanmu.**

 **#** **WNCangst2019-FNI**

Perlahan tapi pasti, sinar mentari mulai mengahangatkan seluruh manusia dan membangunkan untuk aktivitas sehari-hari. Tak terkecuali Haruno Sakura. Gadis berumur 16 tahun yang memiliki ciri khas surai berwarna pink.

Setiap paginya, Sakura selalu sibuk untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan merawat ibunya yang tengah sakit. Bagi remaja seusianya mungkin tak akan sanggup untuk mengerjakan hal itu di pagi hari. Namun tidak untuk Sakura. Ia sadar ibunya kini tak mampu merawat dirinya, jadi Sakura berusaha merawat ibunya yang tengah sakit.

Pukul 08.00 adalah jam masuk sekolah, dan Sakura harus bergegas. Mengingat jarak rumah dan sekolahnya terpaut 20 Km.

Usai menyiapkan sarapan, merawat ibunya, dan bersiap ke sekolah, Sakura berpamitan pada ibunya.

"Aku pergi dulu kaa san" pamit Sakura sembari membungkukan badan.

Ibunya hanya mengangguk dan menatap ke arah luar. Sakura sudah biasa dengan sikap ibunya yang terbilang cukup cuek. Ibunya hanya mau berinteraksi dengan kakaknya, Haruno Sasori.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis dan segera berangkat menuju sekolah.

Disekolah Sakura telah di sambut oleh kedua teman sekelasnya, yaitu Yamanaka Ino dan Hyuuga Hinata. Sakura melambai sembari berlari menuju tempat Hinata dan Ino berdiri.

"Kau terlambat hari ini, Sakura." ucap Ino sembari mengacak-acak surai pink Sakura.

"Aku harus merawat ibuku, kau tahu itu Ino." jawab Sakura sembari merapikan kembali rambut indahnya.

"Hari ini kau piket." ucap Hinata mengingatkan.

Aku pun tersenyum kecut.

"Maaf atas keterlambatanku, Hinata." jawab Sakura.

Hinata hanya memutar bola mata dan berbalik menuju kelas. Hinata memang sangat cuek, jadi aku wajar terhadap perlakuannya.

"Ada tugas matematika halaman 20. Aku lihat punyamu,ya." ujar Ino yang juga berbalik mengikuti arah Hinata.

Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan sikap mereka yang terbilang memanfaatkannya. Karna ia berpikir merekalah teman terbaiknya. Tanpa membuang waktu Sakura segera menuju kelas dan mulai membersihkan kelasnya. Sedangkan Ino dan Hinata sibuk menyalin tugas Sakura. Miris.

Usai membersihkan, Sakura duduk di kursinya. Hari ini pelajaran matematika, dan guru yang mengajar adalah Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi selalu senang ketika memasuki ruang kelas Sakura, tentu saja karna ia menyukai Sakura.

"Nama yang ku panggil segera maju kedepan." ucap Kakashi dingin.

Semua murid bergidik ngeri. Mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi.

"Yamanaka Ino." seketika Ino terkejut dan berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Sepertinya Ino menyadari Kakashi sensei mengetahui tentang tugasnya.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata terlihat ingij protes, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Mengingat Kakashi sensei merupakan guru killer di sekolahnya.

Keringat dingin mulai turun dsri wajah keduanya.

"Selamat..." ucap Kakashi yang sontak mengejutkan seluruh siswa yang mendengarnya.

Senyuman manis mulai tersungging di bibir keduanya. Namun...

"Kalian mendapat nilai 0" lanjut Kakashi.

Hal ini mengejutkan seluruh siswa maupun siswi. Mereka pun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bagaimana bisa Ino dan Hinata yang terkenal sexy, cerdas dan mempunyai harta berlimpah mendapatkan nilai tugas 0. Padahal soal yang diberikan cukup mudah.

Antara malu, dan marah, keduanya memicingkan mata ke arah Sakura. Sakura yang melihatnya sontak menunduk ketakutan.

"Sebagai hukuman karna kalian menyontek..." ucap Kakashi terhenti.

Semua siswa menunggu hukuman yang akan diberikan kepada kedua siswi populer itu.

"Bersihkan seluruh koridor sekolah." lanjut Kakashi sembari merapikan bukunya dan bersiap keluar kelas.

"APA?!" teriak Ino dan Hinata membulatkan matanya. Siswa yang mendengar semakin tertawa.

Kakashi pun tak memperdulikan teriakan nyaring kedua siswi tersebut. Dengan santai ia melenggang keluar dan berkata,

"Dan jangan salahkan atau pun menyuruh Sakura untuk menyelesaikan tugasmu. Aku akan mengawasi kalian sepulang sekolah."

Hinata dan Ino semakin geram. Mereka sepakat untuk membalaskan dendam mereka.

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura cepat-cepat menuju sebuah kedai ramen terkenal di Konoha. Dengan segera ia mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan seragam kerja yang telah disiapkan.

"Sakura san, kau tampak kelelahan. Apa kau sakit?" tanya seorang rekan kerjanya.

Sakura pun menggeleng cepat dan memasang raut wajah seolah tak ada apa-apa. Lalu ua berpaling dan mulai bekerja sebagai karyawan di kedai tersebut.

Hari ini cukup ramai dan itu membuat Sakura beserta karyawan lainnya semakin kewalahan. Wajah Sakura kini semakin memucat. Tubuhnya mulai terasa tak bertenaga.

"Brukk"

Sakura jatuh pingsan. Semua rekan karyawan beserta pemilik kedai ramen tersebut menjadi panik. Akhirnya salah seorang dari karyawan memutuskan untuk membawa Sakura ke Rumah Sakit terdekat.

 **Sakura POV**

Mataku mulai membuka perlahan. Seketika aku terkejut dengan suasana ini.

"Aku dimana?" tanyaku pelan.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan. Putih. Nuansa ruangan ini putih. Seketika aku sadar bahwa aku tidak berada di tempat kerjaku.

Saat aku ingin turun dari ranjang, seorang gadis cantik keluar. Aku kenal dengannya. Ia adalah anak dari pemilik kedai ramen tempatku bekerja.

"Sakura san, kau sudah siuman? Kau tadi pingsan." ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

"Ano, Ayame san. Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa aku disini? " tanyaku pada gadis tersebut.

"Sakura san. Tadi kau jatuh pingsan dan ayahku menyuruhku untuk membawamu kerumah sakit." jawabnya lembut.

Aku pun membulatkan mataku. Aku pasti sudah sangat merepotkannya. Ah, aku adalah gadis terbodoh di dunia ini.

"Ano, Sakura san." panggil Ayame yang raut wajahnya kini beeubah cemas.

"Ada apa Ayame san? " ucapku yang terheran dengan raut wajah Ayame.

"Apa sebelumnya kau tahu? " tanyanya berhati-hati.

"Tahu apa Ayame san? " aku balik bertanya.

"Tentang penyakit yang kau derita." ujarnya khawatir.

Aku pun terkejut. Mungkin dokter yang memberi tahunya. Aku pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tahu, Ayame san" ucapku sembari menutup mataku.

Ini adalah rahasia terbesarku. Aku tak pernah memberi tahu siapa pun tentang penyakit yang ku derita.

"Lalu, mengapa kau tak mengatakannya? Jika kau mengatakannya ayahku akan memberimu pekerjaan yang lebih mudah." ucapnya risau.

Aku pun tersenyum simpul.

"Aku tak mau merepotkan kalian. Sudah cukup aku merepotkan kalian." ucapku pahit.

Ya, aku memang sudah cukup merepotkan keluarganya. Diterima bekerja itu pun sudah membuatku bahagia, aku tak mau merepotkan mereka lagi.

"Tapi,kau tak pernah merepotkan kami." ujar Ayame dengan raut kekhawatiran.

Aku hanya terdiam membisu. Pusing dikepalaku masih sangat terasa. Aku yakin kadar darahku sudah jauh dibawah rata-rata. Ayame semakin khawatir dengan keadaanku.

"Besok beristirahatlah. Aku akan bilang pada otousan tentang ini." Kata Ayame.

Jika sudah begini, aku takkan bisa mengelak lagi. Akhirnya aku hanya mengangguk. Kemudian aku teringat sesuatu. Aku membulatkan mataku.

"Okasaan!"

Tanpa berpikir aku melepaskan infus yang terpasang dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Ayame tak bisa menahanku,ia kalah cepat.

END SAKURA POV

Sesampainya dirumah, Sakura bergegas menuju kamar ibunya. Betapa lega hatinya melihat ibunya telah tertidur. Ia pun masuk dan menutup jendela yang masih terbuka.

"Sakura." Panggil ibunya.

Sakura pun mendekat ke ranjang ibunya. Ia tersenyum penuh sayang. Jarang-jarang ibunya memanggilnya. Ia punn duduk didekat ibunya.

"Sakura, Sasori kemana? Ini sudah 3 bulan ia tak pulang." tanyanya sembari menatap kosong.

Sakura menangkap jelas tatapan ibunya yang sebenarnya sudah tak bisa menahan rindu pada kakaknya. Sakura tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalo kita menelponnya?" tawar Sakura.

Ibunya pun mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Raut wajah bahagia menghiasi wajah ibunya. Sakura pun menekan tombol nomor untuk menelpon kakaknya. Setelah menunggu nada dering, terdengar suara kakaknya. Sakura pun mengatakan ibunya ingin menelpon Sasori, namun Sasori mengatakan bahwa ia masih cukup sibuk. Sakura pun bersikeras agar kakaknya tetap menelpon ibunya walau pun kakaknya juga bersikeras bahwa ia masih sibuk. Akhirnya kakaknya menyerah dan mau menelpon ibunya.

Sakura pun menyerahkan gagang telepon rumahnya pada ibunya. Wajah ibunya semakin berbinar.

"Sasori, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau sehat?" tanya ibunya yang tak sabar mendengar suara Sasori.

"Ya, aku sehat." Jawab Sasori pendek.

Hal itu cukup membuat ibunya seddikit hilang semangat. Namun, ibunya tak menyerah. Ibunya tetap menanyakan hal lain, namun Sasori tetap menjawab pendek. Sakura semakin khawatir dengan perasaan ibunya.

"Okasaan aku sedang sibuk, jangan ganggu aku. Dengan kau menanyakan hal yang bodoh dan mengulur waktu, kau semakin membuat pekerjaanku semakin banyak" ucap Sasori ketus.

Betapa sakit hati ibu Sakura mendengarnya. Sakura pun yang mendengarnya menjadi marah. Sakura lantas menyambar gagang telepon sebelum Sasori menutup teleponnya.

"Apa kau gila hah?! Okaasan rindu padamu! Kau hanya peduli dengan dunia kerjammu tanpa memperdulikan okaasan yang tengah sakit!" Sakura kelewat marah.

Ibunya hanya terdiam menunduk dan menitikan air matanya. Hatinya hancur mendengar anak kesayangannya mengatakan hal yang cukup sakit.

"Sudahlah aku malas bertengkar denganmu. Aku sedang sibuk." Ucap Sasori santai sembari menutup telepon sebelum Sakura marah.

Sakura pun terdiam. Ia sangat khawatir pada ibunya. Ia pun memutuskan menaruh kembali gagang telepon dan berbalik menuju ranjang ibunya.

"Jangan sedih kaa san. Mungkin Sasori nii tengah sibuk dan emosinya tak terkendali." Ucap Sakura menenangkan ibunya.

Ia tahu benar perasaan ibunya. Ibunya hanya terdiam dalam tatapan sendu. Sakura pun memutuskan keluar kamar agar ibunya mempunyai waktu sendiri dan menenangkan hatinya. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Kakaknya memang seakan tak peduli dengan kondisi ibunya yang kian hari kian parah. Seketika pening kembali menyerang Sakura. Ia harus meminum obat penambah darah dan beristirahat.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura memulai kegiatan seperti biasa walau pun pening dikepalanya belum sembuh. Namun kegiatannya terhenti ketika ia kekamar ibunya. Ibunya tak kunjung bangun. Sakura menjadi pucat pasi. Ia berusaha membangunkan ibunya.

"Okaa san bangunlah. Bangun." teriak Sakura menangis.

Ia takut hal buruk terjadi pada ibunya. Ia pun memutuskan menelpon rumah sakit dan membawa ibunya.

Setelah dokter memeriksa, Sakura cepat-cepat menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada ibunya. Sebelum menjawab, dokter terlihat cukup sedih. Raut wajah Sakura kini tak terbayangkan.

"Melihat hasil laboratorium,..." dokter berhenti dan menarik nafas.

"Kadar darah dalam tubuh ibumu cukup tinggi dan mempengaruhi organ lain. Kini jantungnya pun ikut membengkak. Apa dibagian perut ibumu ada sedikit bagian yang membengkak?" tanya dokter berhati-hati. Ia takut Sakura semakin bersedih.

Sakura pun terdiam. Ia memang memperhatikan perut ibunya yang membesar. Ia hanya mengira itu bukan masalah. Ia pun mengangguk. Dokter semakin cemas. Namun dokter tetap memberi tahu Sakura apa yang terjadi.

"Ibumu menderita gagal ginjal. Pankreasnya pun sudah tidak dapat berfungsi normal. Jantungnya membengkak. Dan hatinya mulai tak berfungsi secara normal. Oh iya, tentang pembengkakkan diarea perut ibumu dikarenakan ginjalnya sudah tak berfungsi secara normal dan air yang ibumu minum tetap berada di ginjal. Ini yang mengakibatkan ginjal ibumu membengkak." kata dokter.

Mendengar hal ini Sakura semakin ketakutan. Ia sampai tak menutup mulutnya. Tetesan liquid bening perlahan membasahi pipi tirusnya. Hatinya serasa sesak. Ia takut kehilangan ibunya, ia masih sangat ingin hidup dan membahagiakan ibunya. Ia pun berusaha menguatkan diri. Apa pun yang terjadi ini adalah resikonya. Ia harus tetap kuat menghadapinya.

Dokter tadi pun pamit pergi karna masih banyak pasien yang harus ia tangani. Sakura pun mengangguk dan berterima kasih. Kini ia harus menghubungi kakaknya. Namun, ia ingat kejadian semalam. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghubungi kakaknya. Akhirnya Sakura kembali menghela nafas panjang tanda ia sangat stres dengan semua kejadian yang menimpanya. Sakura berjalan menuju ranjang dimana ibunya berbaring. Ia mengusap wajah ibunya yang tampak sangat pucat.

"Gomenne... okaasan." ucap Sakura dibarengi tetesan air mata yang begitu deras.

Sakura sangat tak tahan melihat keadaan ibunya. Ia ingin memberitahu kakaknya tentang hal ini. Akhirnya Sakura mengirim pesan singkat kepada Sasori.

Sakura sedikit lega ketika kakaknya langsung membalas pesan singkatnya. Kakaknya berjanji akan datang di sore hari.

Namun hingga hari ke-8 ibunya dirawat, Sasori tak kunjung datang. Hal ini kembali membuat Sakura cukup marah. Ia memutuskan untuk menelpon Sasori. Namun, teleponnya tak terjawab. Berpuluh-puluh pesan singkat pun telah Sakura kirim agar kakaknya segera datang. Kondisi ibunya yang terkini cukup parah.

Dokter menyarankan ibu Sakura harus cuci darah. Namun,Sakura meminta waktu sebentar untuk menelpon kakaknya. Pikirannya kini sangat kacau. Jika ia memutuskan untuk cuci darah, ia tak punya uang. Jiika tidak keadaan ibunya akan semakin melemah. Ditengah pikirannya yang kacau, ibu Sakura diam-diam telah menatap Sakura. Dalam lubuk hati ibunya, ibunya sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura. Akhirnya ibu Sakura tersenyum dan memanggil Sakura.

"Sakura-chan. Sudahlah onii chanmu sedang sibuk. Jangan ganggu dia. Ibu tak apa." Ujar ibunya sembari tersenyum ditengah wajah pucatnya.

Dada Sakura terasa sesak mendengar ucapan ibunya. Ia tahuh ibunya sudah cukup kecewa dengan sikap kakaknya. Sakura pun hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Tentang cuci darah yang harus ibu jalani,..." putus ibunya.

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Hatinya pun ikut tertohok. Ibunya pasti telah mengetahui apa yang ia bicarakan dengan dokter tadi. Sakura berusaha menahan air matanya. Ia tak boleh cengeng disaat seperti ini. Ia ingin ibunya bahagia.

"Okaa san tidak setuju. Okaa san lebih suka dirumah. Aroma obat di rumah sakit ini sangat menyengat. Aku tidak tahan. Aku ingin pulang dan melihat bungaku dan bersantai didekat jendela." ucap ibunya sembari tersenyum manis.

Hal ini sukses membuat bendungan air mata yang sedari tadi Sakura tahan meledak. Ia memeluk ibunya kuat. Tangisannya semakin menjadi. Ia kehilangan kendai. Hingga Sakura tiba-tiba kehilangan kesadarannya. Ibunya sontak berteriak histeris. Para perawat segera membawa Sakura untuk diperiksa.

Satu hal yang Sakura tak tahu. Ibunya memang lebih menyayangi Sasori. Namun, ia juga menyayangi Sakura. Dulu memang ibu Sakura membenci Sakura karna Sakura memilik kemampuan khusus yang tidak dimiliki Sasori. Ibu Sakura iri dan protes terhadap ayah Sakura. Ayah Sakura sudah memberi tahu pada ibunya. Kemampuan itu merupakan turunan. Bahkan ayah Sakura tak tahu jika Sakura lah yang mewarisi indra ke-6 miliknya. Hal itu menjadi percekcokan yang cukup panjang. Akhirnya ayah Sakura mengalah dan menutup indra keenam milik Sakura untuk sementara. Namun, hal ini mempunyai syarat. Ayah Sakura harus meninggalkan Sakura. Ibu Sakura gelap mata dan menganggap ayah Sakura sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Belum sempat ayah Sakura berkata, ibunya menyuruh ayah Sakura pergi.

Ayah Sakura pun bergegas pergi. Namun ia berpesan, Sayangi Sakura apa pun yang terjadi. Ia akan menjadi sangat lemah dan bisa saja meninggal dunia karna indra keenamnya ditutup. Kini ibu Sakura menangis pilu. Ia sadar, ia begitu egois dan gelap mata. Al hasil saat ini, anak yang ia sayangi malah menjadi ta tahu diri dan tida pernah merawat dirinya.

Penyesalan selalu datang diakhir. Dalam keadaan yang sangat lemah, ibu Sakura tetap berusaha ingin melihat keadaan Sakura. Namun tiba-tiba, perawat yang tadi membawa Sakura datang menemuinya.

"Berapa lama Sakura san menderita penyakit ini, Mebuki san?" tanya perawat tadi.

Bola mata ibu Sakura membulat sempurna. Penyakit? Ia bahkan tak tahu hal itu.

"Gomen, aku tak tahu apa pun. Sakura selalu terlihat sehat saat merawatku." ujar ibu Sakura.

"Huh..." hela nafas perawat itu.

"Sakura menderita Leukemia kronis." ucap perawat tersebut.

Ibu Sakura terkejut bukan main. Tetesan liquid bening mengalir deras. Ia merasa telah gagal menjadi seorang ibu. Ia bahkan tak tahu Sakura menderita penyakit yang cukup langka dan ganas. Jantung ibu Sakura berdetak cukup cepat. Hal ini mengakibatkan ia menjadi sesak nafas. Tangannya menggapai-gapai berharap seseorang mampu meredakan sesak nafasnya.

Perawat yang menyaksikan hal ini segera berteraik meminta bantuan. Dokter pun segera berlari menuju ruang ibu Sakura. Ia segera menyuntikan obat tidur agar ibu Sakura menjadi lebih tenang.

Keesokan harinya Sasori beserta gadis cantik segera menuju rumah sakit tempat Sakura dan ibunya dirawat. Sasori menyesal, ia menyesal karna tak datang dan mementingkan pekerjaannya. Gadis cantik yang turut bersamanya hanya mampu menenangkan Sasori.

Wajah sayu milik Sakura maupun ibunya seakan menyiksa batinnya. Namun,tiba-tiba seorang pria paruh baya masuk dan menangis melihat keadaan Sakura. Ia mendekati ranjang dimana Sakura terbaring lemah. Sasori terkejut. Ia kenal pria itu. Itu adalah...

"Ayah?!" teriak Sasori.

Pria itu hanya berbalik sesaat kearah Sasori dan kembali menatap Sakura. Sasori tersenyum pilu. Ayahnya masih menyayangi Sakura dibanding dirinya.

"Kau gagal sebagai kakak dan anak yang baik untuk Sakura dan Mebuki." ucap pria tadi sembari mengusap air matanya.

Kalimat itu menusuk relung hati Sasori. Ia menatap pilu ayahnya. Benar. Memang benar yang dikatakan ayahnya. Ia gagal. Ia lebih mementingkan dunia kerjanya dibanding 2 sosok yang menyayanginya.

"Otou san..." panggil Sasori.

Pria tersebut hanya mengabaikann panggilan Sasori. Jujur ia sangat marah dengan sikap Sasori.

"Otou san. Apa kau begitu menyayangi Sakura dibandinkan diriku?" tanya Sasori pilu.

Gadis cantik yang hanya terdiamdisamping Sasori membulatkan matantya. Sedangkan ayahnya, ia menatap penuh arti pada Sasori.

"Berhentilah bersikap egois."

"Kau tahu? Kau yang membuat hal ini terjadi." Kemarahan ayahnya kini mulai terlihat.

"Jika saja kau tak berbuat onar dan mengadu domba ibumu, ayah takkan seperti ini. Adikmu juga manusia. Ia punya perasaan. Tegakah kau melihat adikmu selalu dimarah tanpa alasan yang jelas? Tegakah?" ayah Sasori tersenyum pilu.

"Hanya karna kau tak memiliki warisan keturunanku, kau tega menghasut ibumu untuk turut membenci Sakura?" ayahnya kini menunduk mengusap air mata tanpa arti terrsebut.

Sasori terdiam. Ia memang sangat egois. Dulu ia sangat iri tentang apa pun yang dimiliki Sakura. Karna menurutnya Sakura telah merebut perhatian kedua orang tuanya. Sakura juga sangat cantik dan cerdas. Tak heran jikka Sasori sangat cemburu dan iri padanya.

Sasori pun menunduk dan memutuskan untuk kembali ketempat ibunya dirawat. Gadis yang bersamanya pun kebingunngan dan mengikuti Sasori.

"Sasori kun, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kau bertengkar dengan keluargamu?" tanya gadis itu.

Sasori menghela nafas berat. Ia ingin bercerita kepada Matsuri, namun ini belum waktunya. Sasori hanya tersenyum tulus seakan berrkata ia akan menceritakan nanti.

Setibanya diruangan ibunya, Sasori segera mendekat dan mengusap pelan tangan ibunya yang tampak sangat kurus. Kini ibunya sudah terlihat sangat tua dan lemah. Jemari sang ibu perlahan bergerak. Sasori terkejut sesaat dan tersenyum pada ibunya. Sang ibu pun mengerjapkan matanya.

"Sasori? Sedang apa kau disini? Bukannya kau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanya ibunya.

Degh..

Sasori tersenyum pahit.

"Aku ingin melihat keadaan Okaa san." jawab Sasori tulus.

Sang ibu pun hanya ber'oh' ria. Namun, sang ibu teringat akan Sakura.

"Dimana Sakura?!" ibunya bertanya cemas.

Belum sempat Sasori menjawab, seseorang mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"Kizashi kun..." mata Mebuki membulat sempurna

Seolah tak percaya, Mebuki menampar pipinya berulang-ulang. Sedangkan orang yang ia sebut tadi berjalan santai kearahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Mebuki?" tanya pria itu.

Bukannya menjawab ibu Sakura menangis.

"Mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Kizashi santai.

Tatapan pilu bercampur air mata menghiasi wajah Mebuki.

"Saasori kau keruang Sakura." Perintah Kizashi.

Sasori yang mendengar pun mengangguk dan mengajak Matsuri untuk kembali keruang Sakura dirawat. Sedangkan Mebuki menunduk. Kizashi terdiam sesaat.

"Apa kau mendengar pesanku waktu itu?" tanya Kizashi sembari berjalan menuju jendela dan menatap keluar.

Mebuki merasakan sesak didadanya. Ia tahu Kizashi akan membicarakan hal ini.

"Aku telah menuruti kemauanmu..." ucapan Kizashi terhenti.

Sebelum Kizashi melanjutkan kalimatnya, Mebuki segera menyelanya.

"Aku gagal." kata Mebuki parau.

Kizashi berbalik dan kembali menuju ranjang Mebuki. Ia menatap Mebuki.

"Apa kau setega inni dengan Sakura?" tanya Kizashi pilu.

Mebuki semakin menunduk.

"Tegakah kau seorang ibu membiarkan anakmu merasakan pahitnya kehidupan? Tegakah kau membiarkan Sakura hidup tanpa kasih sayangmu dan bahkan aku?!" kemarahan Kizashi memuncak.

Mebuki semakin menunduk dan menangis.

"Aku tak perlu tangisanmu." kata Kizashi menutup matanya sesaat.

Untuk saat ini,Kizashi merasa ia sangat kecewa pada Mebuki dan merasa gagal dalam menjadi suami ataupun ayah yang baik uuntuk Sakura.

"Aku pergi bukan tanpa alasan..." Kizashi menguatkan alasannya.

Mebuki tetap diam. Ia tak berani berkata sepatah kata pun disaat suaminya marah.

"Kau tahu? Aku rela meninggalkan Sakura,Sasori dan kau agar kau mengerti. Sakura juga anakmu. Sakura juga darah dagingmu, ia sama dengan Sasori. Lantas mengapa kau bedakan mereka hah?!" ucap Kizashi meninggi.

Ia merasa sangat kecewa. Tetesan liquid bening dimatanya, seakan menjaddi saksi.

"Kukira kau akan berubah saat aku menutup indra ke-6 milik Sakura dan meninggalaknmu sesaat..." ucapan Kizashi kini menjadi sangat pilu.

Bak seorang ayah yang kehilangan putrinya.

"Kau tetap sama Mebuki. Aku kecewa padamu." kalimat itu sukses membuat Mebuki berhenti menunduk dan menatap pilu suaminya.

"Kau bahkan tega membiarkan anakmu bekerja demi kau yang setiap saat dingin padanya. Aku tak tahu apa lagi yang kau inginkan Mebuki." ujar Kizashi pilu.

"Leukemia bukanlah penyakit yang mudah disembuhkan."

"Kau kira aku tak tahu apa yang selama ini kau lakukan pada Sakura?" tanya Kizashi menatap Mebuki tajam.

"Kau gagal menjadi seorang ibu yang baik untuk Sakura. Apa pun yang akan terajdi..." kalimat Kizashi terhenti.

Ia menarik nafas dalam.

"Aku akan kembali membuka indranya. Setidaknya keadaannya akan sedikit membaik." hal ini sukses membuat Mebuki terkejut.

"Apa yang akan terjadi pada Sakura nantinya." kali ini Mebuki memberanikan berbicara.

"Aku yang akan mengajarkan semua yang digariskan oleh keturunanku. Dan jangan ganggu kami disaat kami belajar." kata Kizashi yang terlihat sangat menekan pada akhir kalimat.

Mebuki menganga. Namun sesaat ia tersadar. Sakura juga butuh ayahnya. Mebuki terdiam dan menunduk sesaat.

"Apa kau akan memaafkanku?" tanya Mebuki takut.

Kizashi mentap sebentar dan mengangguk pelan. Mebuki yang melihat menjadi sedikit lega. Setidaknya ada kesempatan untuk dirinya memperbaiki diri dan menjadi ibu yang baik untuk Sakura.

"Dengan syarat. Jangan bedakan antara Sakura dan Sasori." kata Kizashi .

Mebuki pun mengangguk mantap. Seolah dirinya memiliki semangat baru..

"Ano, Kizashi kun. Bolehkah kita menuju ruang Sakura? Aku melihat keadaannya dan meminta maaf padanya."pinta Mebuki sembari berharap Kizashi menagmbulkan permintaanya.

Kizashi pun tersenyum mengangguk dan meminta salah seorang perawat membawakan kursi roda untuk Mebuki. Kizashi memang tak dapat marah sangat lama terhadap Mebuki, karna ia sangat mencintai istrinya.

Seorang perawat kemudian masuk membawa kursi roda. Kizashi mengangkat Mebuki ke kursi roda dan segera menuju ruang Sakura dirawat.

Setibanya diruang Sakura, Sakura telah tersadar dan berbinncang ria bersama Sasori dan Matsuri. Gelak tawa Sakura seakan menjadi teguran bagi Mebuki. Selama ini ia tak pernah melihat Sakura menjadi sebahagia ini.

Sakura yang melihat ibunya menjadi terkejut dan cemas.

"Apa ibu baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura cemas.

Mebuki mengangguk lemah dan tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Ano, gomennasai. Sipa pria yang membawa ibu." tanya Sakura polos.

Deghhh..

Hati Kizashi seakan hancur ketika mendengar perkataan Sakura. Sasori pun terdiam pilu. Mebuki pun terlihat sangat pilu. Jangan tanyakan raut wajah Kizashi yang seakan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sakura pun terheran-heran.

"Ano gomen. Bukan maksudku untuk membuatmu sedih." ucap Sakura meminta maaf.

Kizashi pun berjalan menuju ranjang Sakura. Ia memeluk Sakura kuat. Sakura terkejut bukan main. Ia ingin melepaskan pelukannya. Namun, Mebuki menggeleng lemah. Ia pun hanya terdiam sesaat. Kizashi pun melepaskan pelukannya. Wajahnya kini menjadi sangat sembab.

"Ia adalah ayahmu Sakura."ucap Mebuki pilu.

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Sementara orang-orang sekitarnya hanya menunduk sembari menahan tangis.

"Ayah?" tanya Sakura untuk memastikan.

Kizashi yang melihatnya mengangguk pilu.

"Maaf okaa san selalu berbohonng padamu. Ayahmu pergi saat kau berumur 3 tahun." Sakura menganga seolah tak percaya.

Ia pun berbalik kearah Sasori, Sasori pun tersenyum mengangguk. Antara terkejut dan tidak percaya Sakura tersenyum bahagia. Kini lengkap sudah keluarganya. Wajah penuh kebahagiaan terpancar di wajah Sakura. Mereka pun berbincang ria. Semuanya menjadi sangat bahagia.

Apa lagi mendengar Sasori akan menikah dengan Matsuri, perbincangan mereka terasa semakin hangat. Tanpa sadar malam telah datang. Sasori meminta izin untuk mengantar Matsuri pulang. Sedangkan Mebuki dan Sakura harus beristirahat. Kizashi sendiri sedang berbincang dengan dokter tentang kapan Sakura dan Mebuki dapat pulang.

Keesokan harinya Sakura dan Mebuki diperbolehkan pulang dengan syarat harus menjaga kesehatan dengan baik dan rajin memeriksakan diri ke dokter agar kesehatannya pulih. Sesampainya dirumah, Ayame dan ayahnya telah menunggu kepulangan mereka. Sakura semakin bahagia. Ia harap, kebahagiaan ini dapat berlangsung selamanya.

Hari ini Sakura akan masuk sekolah. Sudah 2 minggu ia tak masuk sekolah dan ia sangat merindukan suasana sekolah. Pelajaran berlangsung normal. Namun, ketika jam istirahat, Sakura dipanggil oleh kakak kelasnya.

Mereka bertemu di depan ruang 2-1. Sakura terheran mengapa kakak kealsnya memanggil dirinya. Tatapan mata tajam menghiasi perjalanannya. Perasan tidak enak kini semakin menggerogoti Sakura.

Setibanya dikelas 2-1, Sakura bertemu 2 kakak kelasnya. Tatapan keduanya terasa sangat tidak bersahabat. Sakura semakin ketakutan.

"Tak usah sok memasang wajah sok imut." ucap salah satu kakak kelasnya.

"Jangan karna kau pandai, kau dapat dekat dengan Kakashi sensei. Dia milikku." ucap gadis yang satunya.

Sakura menganga terkejut.

Gadis manis bercepol dua itu langsung menarik kuat rambut Sakura. Sakura mengaduh kesakitan. Hal ini sontak merebut perhatian siswa lain.

"Dengarkan aku wanita jalang!" perintah gadis itu sembari menguatkan tarikan rambutnya.

"Jangan berlagak imut atau pun mencari perhatian dengan Kakashi sensei. Atau kau akan kubunuh." ancam gadis itu menguatkan tarikan rambutnya lalu melepaskannya hingga Sakura terjatuh.

Sakura hanya terdiam dalam tangisan. Ia bingung tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kedua gadis tadi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menangis. Semua siswa yang melihatnya hanya terdiam dan kembali pada aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Sakura pun bangkit dan kembali menuju kelas. Tatapan penuh heran menghiasi wajah siswa yang melihatnya. Hari ini terasa sangat kacau.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi 20 menit yang lalu. Namun Sakura masih setia dengan laptopnya. Salah satu hobi Sakura yang tak banyak diketahui adalah Sakura penulis novel dan suka menciptakan puisi. Kali ini Sakura mengetik teks yang mengisahkan tentang percintaan beda dunia. Tanpa Sakura sadari Ino dan Hinata memperhatikannya. Mereka bersembunyi di meja guru.

Usai Sakura mengetik, ia menonaktifkan laptopnya dan meninggalakannya di lokernya lalu pulang. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Ino dan Hinata membuka loker milik Sakura dengan sebuah kawat. Mereka melihat teks yang Sakura petik dan mengubahnya. Mereka pun mengcopy data tersebut dan mengembalikan laptop Sakura di lokernya.

Keesokan harinya saat Sakura berjalan menuju kelasnya, tatapan rendah siswa terjadi sepanjang ia berjalan. Sesampainya dikelas, para siswa lelaki mendekatinya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Sakura ketakutan. Tak lama kedua kakak kelas yang memarahinya kemarin datang dengan tatapan marah.

Salah seorang dari mereka menampar keras Sakura. Sakura yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya menangis dan terheran.

"Wanita jalang!" teriak gadis bercepol 2.

"Berani-beraninya kau menjadikan Kakashi sensei sebagai tokoh hentai ceritamu." Tamparan keras kembali mendarat dipipi Sakura.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Mengapa kau memarahi dan menamparku dengan alasan yang tak jelas?" tanya Sakura sembari memegangi pipinya yang terasa perih.

Keduanya semakin meradang dan menarik kerah baju Sakura kuat.

"Kuperingatkan kau! Jika kau kembali mencari masalah denganku, aku tak segan-segan membunuhmu!" ancam gadis bercepol dua.

Matanya berkilat penuh amarah. Sedangkan Sakura menangis. Mereka pun meninggalkan Sakura. Semua siswa menatapnya rendah. Sakura merasa sangat tak tahan dengan ini semua.

Sepulang sekolah Sakura terlihat sangat kacau. Ibunya bertanya ada apa. Namun hanya ia diamkan. Ayahnya pun sama. Saat makan malam, Sakura tetap didalam kamar. Ayahnya pun mengetuk pintunya sembari membawa makanan dan obat. Sakura membukanya.

"Bolehkah ayah masuk?" tanya ayahnya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Setelah masuk, suasana hening terjadi.

"Tak usah dipikirkan. Mereka hanya iri padamu. Jangan rasakan kehidupan ini. Terlalu pahit." ucap ayahnya sembari tersenyum.

Sakura terkejut. Apa mungkin ayahnya tahu tentang apa yang terjadi disekolahnya? Sakura tetap memilih diam seribu bahasa.

Ayahnya pun mengusap kepalanya hingga turun ke area mata.

"Jangan buka matamu hingga aku mengatakan buka." Perintah ayahnya.

Sakura pun mengikuti arahan ayahnya.

"Ini adalah kemampuanmu yang membuat ayah pergi dulu. Jangan terkejut ketika kau melihat mereka." ucap ayah Sakura.

Sakura terheran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Saat ayahnya mengatakan buka, Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Shinigami dan makhluk astral lainnya berkeliaran dirumahnya. Namun Sakura tetap mengikuti perintah ayahnya.

"Kau sama sepertiku Sakura. Kau terhubung denganku. Ini yang menjadikan aku tahu kehidupanmu." ucap ayahnya tersenyum.

Sejenak Sakura tertunduk. Ia merasa saat ini hanya ayahnyalah yang mampu mengerti tentang dirinya.

"Otou san?" lirih Sakura.

"Hm?" Kizashi menaikan salah satu alisnya tanda ia bertanya.

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Ia menutup matanya sebentar lalu mantap menatap ayahnya.

"Apa kehidupan sekeras ini? Apa aku dapat bertahan?" tanya Sakura polos.

Deghh..

Sesak didada terasa sesaat. Namun, Kizashi tersenyum dan mengacak surai pink Sakura.

"Bukan tentang apa yang kau rasakan, Sakura. Semakin kau merasakan pahit dan kerasnya dunia, disitulah kau akan merasa takut dan lemah. Jangankan bergabung, jika kau merasakan dunia, melihatnya pun kau tak akan ingin masuk dunia." ucap Kizashi sembari menatap keluar jendela.

Sakura semakin tak mengerti.

"Dunia hanya perlu kau jalani. Jika kau merasakannya, kau akan hancur." ujar Kizashi sembari berbalik dan tersenyum kearah Sakura.

Sakura tetap diam. Ia masih sangat tidak mengerti makna ucapan ayahnya. Jika hidup bukan untuk dirasakan, lantas mengapa ada perasaan-perasaan yang sejujurnya menyiksa.

"Singkatnya, jika kau terkena masalah atau pun kau berada di kesulitan terdalam, jalani saja. Ikuti arus kehidupan. Kami sama tak pernah curang, Sakura chan." jelas Kizashi.

Hati Sakura seakan tersentuh. Untuk saat ini ia mengerti apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. Ia harus teteap menjalani hidup walaupun ia selalu menjadi korban bullyan dan pemanfaatan prestasi di sekolah. Sakura tersenyum penuh arti.

"Makanlah dulu, tou san khawatir padamu." ucap Kizashi.

Sakura mengangguk sembari tersenyum lebar. Ia melahap habis masakan ayahnya tersebut.

"Whoaa! Otou san pandai memasak. Ini makanan terenak yang pernah kurasakan." ucap Sakura sembari terus memasukan nasi dan sup buatan ayahnya.

Kizashi tersenyum bahagia melihat putri yang sudah 13 tahun tidak bertemu dengannya. Sekejab seluruh piring dan mangkok yang berisi makanan telah ludes dilahap Sakura.

"Huaaahhh... aku sangat kenyang." ucap Sakura tersenyum lebar.

Kizashi semakin menarik sudut bibirnya. Kebahagiaannya kini lengkap. Tanpa ia sadari, seorang wanita paruh baya tengah memperhatikan mereka dari balik pintu. Ia pun turut tersenyum. Namun, raut wajah seketika berubah sedih. Kizashi pun terheran dengan perubahan Sakura.

"Otou san?" panggil Sakura lirih

Kini ia menunduk.

"Ada apa Sakura chan?" tanya Kizashi cemas.

"Apa aku dapat hidup dan tersenyum serta mampu merawat Okaa san hingga ia tutup usia?" suaranya mengecil.

Deghh...

Kizashi terpaku. Pertanyaan ini sukses membuat seluruh tubuhnya seakan berhenti. Mengapa Sakura menanyakan hal demikian. Batin Kizashi tersiksa. Mebuki yang mendengar hal ini tak mampu berkata-kata. Apakah Sakura sejauh ini memikirkan Mebuki?

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu Sakura chan? Tentu saja kau akan mampu melakukan hal itu." ucap Kizashi dengan senyum terpaksa.

Sakura kembali menunduk.

"Leukemiaku semakin parah..." ucap Sakura sembari menutup matanya.

Mebuki tak mampu lagi untuk mendengarnya. Ia memilih kembali ke kamarnya dan merenungkan segala sikapnya pada Sakura. Kizashi semakin terpaku. Ini adalah ketakutan terbesarnya. Ia takut kehilangan Sakura.

"Dan dokter berkata usiaku takkan lama..." lirih Sakura.

Kizashi berusaha menahan liquid beningnya. Ia tak boleh rapuh disaat Sakura rapuh.

"Tapi,.." Sakura bangkit dan tersenyum.

"Aku takkan berhenti untuk membahagiakan okaa san. Walau pun tiba saatnya nanti aku akan pergi meninggalkan okaa san." Sakura kembali tertunduk sedih.

Kizashi menarik nafas berat. Ia harus kuat. Ia pun mengelus bahu Sakura perlahan.

"Sakura chan, bagaimana pun itu apa pun itu, hiduplah untuk otou san dan okaa san. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Mebuki juga sama." Liquid bening merembes turun.

Sakura menatap ayahnya dalam. Ia tersenyum tanpa arti dan mengangguk lalu memeluk ayahnya kuat.

"Jika aku telah mati, berikan buku di laci meja belajarku untuk okaa san, tapi otou san harus berjanji untuk tidak melihat buku itu sebelum otou san memberikan buku itu pada okaa san." bisiknya pelan.

Kizashi kini tak mampu lagi menahan air matanya. Ia menikmati pelukan putrinya yang terasa begitu sangat berarti baginya.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura memulai hari dengan penuh semangat. Semua orang yang melihatnya pun turut bahagia. Tapi tidak untuk Kizashi. Ia tetap termenung sepanjang hari.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Sakura bersemangat untuk memulai pelajaran. Namun, saat ia menaiki tangga, kakinya serasa menginjak sesuatu yang licin dan membuatnya terjatuh. Sakura terjatuh dan terguling di tangga menuju kelasnya.

Semua siswa yang melihatnya beerteriak histeris. Semuanya berhamburan menolong Sakura. Sementara itu, 4 siswa tepat menatap Sakura penuh kemenangan.

"Rasakan itu, jalang!" ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Kizashi yang mendapat telepon dari pihak sekolah segera menuju rumah sakit. Pikirannya kacau.

"Kau harus selamat Sakura chan! Harus!" teriak Kizashi sepanjang perjalanan.

Mebuki dan Sasori menyusul dari belakang. Mereka pun turut khawatir tentang Sakura.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Kizashi berlari kesetanan. Ia mencari Sakura. Setelah menemukannya, betapa hancur hatinya. Sakura terbaring lemah dengan luka benturan di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia pun segera mendekati ranjang Sakura.

"Sakura chan? Bangunlah. Aku disini sayang. Bangunlah." ujar Kizashi yang terdengar memilukan bagi siapa pun yang mendengarnya.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat ayahnya disampingnya.

"Ot...ou...san?" panggil Sakura lirih.

"Aku disini Sakura chan." ucap Kizashi yang menangis.

"Okaa san?" tanya Sakura lemah.

Deghh...

Hati Kizashi terasa sakit ketika ia menyadari istrinya belum juga sampai. Ia pun mengatakan ibunya sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menghibur Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Otou san... aku ingin dipeluk olehmu sekali lagi." pinta Sakura lemah.

Tanpa aba-aba Kizashi langsung memeluk Sakura kuat. Sakura tersenyum lemah. Ia merasa sudah tidak ada lagi kekuatannya.

Para dokter dan perawat yang melihatnya menjadi sangat sedih. Mereka menunduk.

"Ne, otou san?" panggil Sakura.

"Ada apa sayang? Kau perlu apa?" tanya Kizashi yang tetap memeluk Sakura.

"Aku menyayangimu. Dan okaa san serta Sasori nii." lirih Sakura.

Pandangan Sakura memburam.

"Sayonara otou... san." ucap Sakura dengan penuh kekuatan terakhirnya.

Kizashi membelalak kaget. Ia segera melepaskan pelukannya dan berteroak histeris.

Ia tak mampu berkata-kata. Hanya pinta agar Sakura bangunlah yang mampu ia ucapkan. Sakura pergi. Pergi untuk selamanya. Mebuki dan Sasori yang baru tiba, turut histeris. Mereka memeluk Sakura kuat.

Para dokter dan perawat tak sanggup lagi melihat ini semua. Mereka memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka dan tinggal diluar.

Kizashi pun memeluk Sakura dan mencium keningnya. Ia mengusap pipi tirus Sakura. Ia harus kuat. Maka, Kizashi pun mengusap air matanya. Lalu ia bertemu dokter untuk melakukan persiapan pemakaman.

Usai persiapan, mereka membawa Sakura pulang dan berencana memakamkannya. Semua siswa mau pun siswi telah menunggu kepulangan mereka. Mereka menangis histeris ketika melihat Sakura berada di peti jenazah.

Sedangkan 4 pelaku yang meletakan minyak di anak tangga seakan tak percaya. Mereka ketakutan luar biasa. Tubuh mereka bergetar ketika melihat Sakura tampak cantik bak putri yang sedang tertidur. Mereka menangis histeris.

"Apa kalian adalah Yamanaka Ino,Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten, dan Sabaku Temari?" tanya seorang polisi yang datang bersama 3 rekannya.

Baik Kizashi, Sasori, dan Mebuki terkejut. Mengapa polisi datang kerumah mereka.

Sedangkan Ino,Hinata,Tenten,dan Temari digiring menuju mobil polisi dan dibawa kekantor polisi.

"Mereka yang meletakan minyak goreng pada anak tangga yang Sakura lalui." ujar Kakashi yang datang setelah polisi membawa mereka.

Mebuki dan Kizashi membelalakan matanya marah. Gemeletuk gigi Kizashi terdengar mengerikan.

"Akan ku buat kalian menderita!" teriak Kizashi marah.

Kizashi pun menelpon pihak keluarga Yamanaka, Hyuuga, dan Sabaku. Ia mengatakan kontrak mereka gagal dan ia akan membunuh putri orang tua yang mendengarnya kaget.

Kizashi sebenarnya merupakan pemilik saham terbesar di Konoha. Ia hanya menutupi kekayaannya. Semua yang mendengar menajdi terkejut luar tetap berusaha menenangkan suaminya.

Kini ,tiba saatnya jenazah Sakura dimakamkan. Kizashi sekeluarga berusaha kuat menghadapi ini semua.

Usai pemakaman, mereka pulang. Kizashi memanggil Mebuki. Ia harus menepati janjinya untuk menyerahkan buku kepada Mebuki. Mebuki membacanya dan terisak menangis.

"Ibu, aku sangat menyayangimu.

Aku tahu kau membenciku. Aku akan berusaha membuatmu tersenyum.

Ibu ini hari ulang tahunku. Aku cukup senang melihat ibu memakan masakanku dengan lahap.

Ibu,aku sudah SMA. Tapi aku menderita Anemia bu. Apa aku juga akan mengidap Leukemia?

Inu, aku sedih. Aku terkena Leukemia. Apa aku dapat bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi bersamamu bu?

Ibu, aku takut. Kedua kakak kelasku menyiksaku. Aku tak tahu apa-apa.

Ibu, maafkan aku. Aku melupakanmu. Aku dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh Ayame san.

Ibu, aku akan menghapus luka yang Sasori nii berikan.

Ibu, benarkah ini otou san? Aku bahagia bu sekarang kita dapat berkumpul bersama.

Ibu otou san sangat tampan dan baik. Ia juga pandai memasak. Aku ingin sepertinya

Ibu, tubuhku semakin lemah,apa aku akan kuat?

Ibu, aku menyayangi ibu.

Mungkin ini hari terakhirku, aku ingin melihat ibu tersenyum dan hidup bersamamu."

Mebuki pun menutup lembaran buku tersebut. Ia menangis histeris.

"Sekarang kau paham kan? Sakura lebih menyayangimu." ujar Kizashi yang menatap kosong.

Mebuki hanya terdiam menangis. Ia berjanji pada Sakura, ia akan rajin mengunjungi makam Sakura dan ia akan mengingat Sakura sampai kapan pun.

 **Fin!**

 **Gomen mungkin kalian ga bakal ngerasain sad scanenya. Uwaahhh aku lega. Minna fict ini aku persembahankan untuk mamaku ya. Em aku memint maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada kalian. Aku tahu banyak typo dan sama sekali ga terasa genre angst nya ya? Hehehe gomenne.**

 **Salam manis Tousuki chan 3**

 **Baybay...**

 **Review nya ditunggu yaa..**


End file.
